


Awkward

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: It was all so new. New meant figuring things, and finding a new path to travel. Together.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy new year, I am not dead. Just dropping off this quick little tumblr prompt fill based off "an awkward kiss" and "getting caught in the act."

It was all so new. New meant figuring things, and finding a new path to travel. Together. Sometimes it was easy, sometimes it was confusing. Other times it simply a little awkward. 

Especially when there were other things that were new as well. Like a new show, and new routines, and new hires, and a new location. That seemed to make everything all the more awkward, the less time there was together. The less time there was to get used to their own newness. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--”

“I know,” she interrupted, her face relaxing. 

Even if she understood -- and he knew she did -- it was still another cancelled meal together, another missed opportunity. Phillip slowly reached for her hand, and half expected her to withdraw it. Instead she let him take her hand gently, and turned it over in his to grip his fingers. 

“Things aren’t exactly as I imagined them.”

The corner of her mouth twitched with a smile. “Have you spent a lot of time imagining things?” 

“A little bit.” He laughed. “I just want things to go right.” 

“Things aren’t going wrong, Phillip. We’re just busy.” Anne paused and pressed her lips together, almost shyly. “Are you free tonight?” she asked.

“I will be.” 

A smile bloomed on her face. “Then we’ll try again.”

“It’s a date,” he said, returning her smile. 

Phillip had an urge to kiss Anne, but then again he usually did. There was a pause and both of them started to lean in, and it probably would’ve been awkward too. Had they been given the chance. 

Instead they were forced to break apart before their lips even met, interrupted by an amused and vaguely apologetic P.T. With a mumbled word Anne excused herself, scurrying away and avoiding P.T’s gaze.

“What?” he asked as soon Anne was gone.

“You know very well what,” Phillip groused. 

“How was I supposed to know you two were in here?” He shrugged, hands spread. 

Phillip signed loudly in annoyance and brushed past P.T, doing his best to ignore the knowing twinkle in his eyes. Was it so much to ask for a little privacy? Luckily Anne hadn’t gotten very far, and he called after her. Wondering if he was always going to be chasing her. He supposed he wouldn’t mind.

“Anne?” 

She turned around, barely fighting a smile. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. You have work to do, and we’ll have tonight. Right?” She tried, but couldn’t really conceal the tinge of hopefulness lifting her voice at the end. 

“No, I told you. I’m free,” he said. “There’s no work.”

“Good.” She tilted her head at him, a confused furrow forming between her eyebrows. “What is it?”

“Um...” Phillip thought for a moment, wondered how awkward it would be to ask. But he supposed it was better than not asking. He met her eyes, a little uncertain. “Would it... would it be all right if I kissed you?” 

“Yes,” she said as a wide, dazzling smile stretched across her face until her eyes crinkled. “I would like that very much.” 

So, Phillip kissed her. And it was anything but awkward. 


End file.
